


Tales from Neo Arcadia

by Adelphius



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby guardians, I'm literally just writing what comes to my mind, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, check individual chapters for ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphius/pseuds/Adelphius
Summary: You've seen Copy X, the Four Guardians, and others but...do you really know them, what they're up to when Zero isn't fighting them? If you ever wanted to know, then do I have this collection of oneshots for you!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	1. Emperor's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sturmius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturmius/gifts).



> Hi there, nice you could make it here :) 
> 
> I'm a bit nervous uploading something for the very first time, however! Before the chapter begins, I'd like to give my thanks to two people whose kindness helped in creating all of these stories, first--
> 
> Many thanks to MYuzuki whose awesome fic inspired me to come up with the first ideas for an AU for Copy X. I'm very happy to finally be able to show you some of my writing, after all of our cool talks in the comments ^^ Speaking of: if you haven't already, I can only recommend you go check out their fic right here \-- MMZ now with 1000% more Axl!
> 
> And the other, many thanks to Sturmius for being all around awesome; your art is breathtaking and our talks have, by now, inspired most of these stories. And you know I'll keep 'em coming uwu  
> In the same vein, you may want to give this cool story a read it's really worth it.  
> Credits for this chapter's title to Sturmi, bc I do struggle coming up with good titles ;;
> 
> To everyone else: I hope you'll have as much fun reading, as I had writing ^_^

The thing with saving the world is, it is a great time killer. When everything is running smoothly, nothing is on proverbial fire – that’s great! Business as usual, so to speak. But after awhile, this gets boring.  
  
And if anything, he was bored right now.

Bored of all the same duties, the same people. Business meetings with the four guardians; joining the eight gentle judges in their council meetings – to learn more about maverickism was more of an interesting pastime, but court cases could be long and dry…

On top came the fact that he was the de-facto ruler of Neo Arcadia, and running the perhaps final haven for humans and reploids alike, was leaving overall little time to himself.

He sighed with great emphasis.

Of course, that was only one side of the coin.

The other had him – the direct successor to X – with the highest clearance in all places he could imagine. Oh, and he had inherited the looks, too.

The official icon of hope, grace and mercy...

Truly, being Copy X had its perks. So man of them. Wow.

A knowing smirk crept over his features, and stayed there long until after he had reached his destination: among the far too similar looking corridors and doors, was the one room he most unerringly beelined for every chance he got. Housing the oddities that were the original X’s possessions, he was positively fascinated with the two or three stuffed animals (no...reploids?), actual books, and recordings, though by far, the most exotic-- a simple wooden box capable of playing music.

Part of him was naturally curious. What kind of a person was his progenitor, how was the past? Another part, plain and simple had decided, that the best way to become, to be the hero he was destined to be...was to emulate what he could find of X. He owed him as much, being the perfect copy, nothing short than anything of the original would suffice.

He tapped his chin in thought: sadly, the other X wasn’t still around, or he would ask questions, a whole lotta bunch of ‘em; how to be the best Copy, ever! And yet…

During these ‘study’ sessions, he could swear that some times...some times, he wasn’t alone. In the realm between wake and going into a relaxed standby mode, a kind presence appeared next to him, their gentle and calming aura enveloping him.

“You’re doing a good job.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I miss you all, so so much.”

“Take good care of everyone.”

Perhaps this was the true reason for his frequent visits. If only, it lasted longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's me again.  
> How'd you enjoy this little read? Thoughts? Criticism? SPOT ANY TYPOS??? Lemme know in the comments below :0


	2. Desert Trip

He opened his eyes only to close them again immediately afterwards; when he brought up a hand to shield them, his forehead was way too hot?  
Unable to hold back the small sound of surprise, an all too familiar voice interrupted the moment, “Awake at last, huh.”  
Groaning once again, this time covering his eyes in defeat.  
“Fefnir, status report.”

“We’re in the desert. We’ve been here for hours, since the transport aircraft got got shot down, but fear not, help is on the way.”, the other reploid ambled on, remaining relatively chipper as he trudged through the burning sands. “Really, you got your ass handed to you.”

“Gee, thanks.”, he wiped his forehead, the other hand steady on one of Fefnir’s horns. Things could’ve been better, not being left alone with the one person straining his nerves on the regular; they could be worse, too, he conceded.

“Soooooo. What happened, Harpy? C’mon, spill.”, his companion prodded. Up to the horizon in any direction, nothing but sand, and who knew when they were going to be found-- he weighted his options, then grunted. No wonder, given how he’d been shot out of the sky, so out of the blue.  
“Don’t know, it happened too fast. But I’ll be damned if I don’t get back at that asshole..!”  
When he had a few moments to collect his thoughts, Harpuia might come to the conclusion that the same thing got his fellow guardian.

“Boo. How boring! No fight.”, Fefnir laughed, and for awhile, silence descended upon them that Harpuia decided that perhaps it wasn’t that bad to be stuck with his brother. Though he wasn’t doing the walking, the scorching heat was taking its toll on him just the same, and he hardly noticed the other reploid slowing down over the course of their trek.

“Hey, Harpy. You see that?”  
Fefnir had come to a halt. Harpuia squinted, but whatever the other was seeing out there, he couldn’t make out anything. “...how long did you say we’ve been out there?”, he asked with a certain suspicion, seizing the opportunity to carefully make his way down from his perch atop the hulking bot.

“Few...hours...four? Five?”

“That’s too long.”, Harpuia tsked, now standing in front his his brother. This was certainly a dire situation, that required extraordinary measures. Reaching towards his standard weapon holsters, the green guardian instead produced a pair of red and green ‘blades’, one of which he handed to Fefnir.   
By now, it was slightly mushy, but still good...but who knew for how long? Ice pops.

“Eat it while it lasts.”, he added, making quick work of his own. And for a moment, things were good again; laughing while they ate their treat, it seemed but the blink of an eye when finally, finally-- a gust came up, someone to pick them up, but for good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first story I ever wrote for MegaMan and it means a lot to me. I also love these two dorks, like, a lot.


	3. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One morning i woke up and i had to write this. opposed to my usual writing, this is set in MMZ3 and you'll see why. 
> 
> Copy X/Omega if you squint

15cm long, made from reeds, with a chequered pattern on top.

_Red like him_ , the doctor had said. And what else?

It was a toy, meant to keep him busy for awhile. An inanimate object that couldn’t do anything on its own. He knew that, the facts. And he trusted the doctor’s word on it.

Still…

How was he to make sense of the ancient subroutine running in the back of his mind, urging him to caution? Whatever this memory was, Omega couldn’t access it, and thus settled his chin on the table, eye to eye with the offending object.

He didn’t trust that thing. No sir.

* * *

When Copy X strolled into the room, he eyed the other reploid, eyed his toy, then sat on the opposite side of the table, chin resting on his palm.

‘What is this thing?’ his now blue eyes asked, the one million zenny question.

‘What are you doing?’ implied.

Omega merely grunted, and for a  moment , that was enough; the Messiah of destruction and the repaired ‘perfect copy’ sitting in silence, rather innocently so – but without the same misgivings as his companion, Copy eventually reached out a hand,  Omega hastily doing the same. 

This was his toy, his– !

* * *

The surroundings levelled, with the sun beating down upon them…

The site of an epic battle about to commence.  
  
Standing with his blades at the ready, the legendary hero bore a poker face as always, ready to face off against his likeliness, mirror image and impostor Omega.  
  
"Two versus one, isn't very fair. Don't you think so?"  
  
"....sh-shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finger trap strikes again!  
> i hold the firm belief that Zero got pranked with one of these before /cough, Axl


	4. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I said I'd write a story to go with one of Sturmi's artwork, and this was my pick: https://www.deviantart.com/sturmius/art/Soothing-Tranquility-853351404  
> He just looked so peaceful?? ^_^
> 
> But who is Hellbat? One of the bosses in MMZ3, and a real gentleman at that. Hope you enjoy the read :D

Everyone was good at something; some times it was more obvious –

...like Master X being a literal saint. Or Fefnir being an immense obstruction.

Other times, it was not as readily apparent –

...like Childre Inarabitta being annoying. Or Zero breaking his tableware.

But everyone, had something they were good at, a talent, something they excelled at.

H imself?  
  
If anyone were to ask what he was good at, he would say  _making tea_ . 

A s a gentleman, it was vital to know how to brew  a hearty tea –  but it was more than a matter of pride,  but the joy he felt preparing  a good cup. 

His kitchen cabinet full of antiques,  Hellbat reached for a particular teacup and matching saucer, a delicate flower imprint greeting him – one of the few surviving pieces of a tea set gifted to him by Master X.  L ikewise t he  matching  teapot,  waiting  on the tray; what memories these contained, of a time before reploids! And the significance they had to him, personally; of the day Master X visited him personally, a sturdy box  and a tiny Harpuia in tow. (If pressed for a further statement, he would like it known that he thinks Harpuia used to be better mannered, but, moving on.)

I f he were here right now, he would probably disapprove of being referred to as ‘Master X’ though, Hellbat surmised, and smiled to himself. He couldn’t deny the habit he had picked up from  his four children . 

The raising tune of the tea kettle pulled him out of his reverie; with practiced movements, he  picked it off  the stove and poured water into the pot: three  bags of black tea waiting there;  _thank you Phantom for finding such delicious blend._

Once he was certain the  fire was  out , he took off with the tray into the living room, the table already set for two; though his companion, would have to content with a yellow-tinted porcelain cup, and a baby blue saucer. 

A small price to pay to enjoy tea with him,  he decided a s he poured himself a cup at last;  elegant hand bringing  it to his lips, Hellbat indulged in the fine scent for a moment...

And was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a personal headcanon of mine, he's friends with Phantom.


	5. Times Change: Harpuia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favourite chapters, because it has Harpuia being a loaf. while writing, i was listening to https://youtu.be/dsWDUvuF0Xc and i can only recommend you do as well :) enjoy!

When he closed his eyes, everything was as it used to be.  
  
To his left sat Zero, listening closely; on the other was Axl, grinning mischievously as always and plotting something. Always up to something. A few seats away, Signas was briefing them on the upcoming mission, Axl’s antics not lost on him. Alia quietly taking notes, and–  
  
Then he opened his eyes again, and X was back in Neo Arcadia; whichever council meeting this was he couldn’t tell, they were all so similar in faceless speakers and importance and–

He was alone.

X, the hero. X the saviour. X, ambassador to humans and reploids alike.

And all but a lone soul, lost in the din of voices.

A tiny yawn pulled him from his musings, reminding him– that perhaps, he wasn't so alone after all; not with Harpuia clinging to his coat tails; not with with Fefnir’s boisterous cheerfulness awaiting him every day; not with Leviathan eager to make him smile; and especially not with Phantom, surprising him time and time again in his own quiet way.

“You’ll have to wait a little longer, I’m not done yet here.”, X explained in a hushed tone while the baby in his lap stretched his little arms and looked at him expectantly. X’s proverbial heart melted – just like last time – and he helped Harpuia sit up, the little one taking a look about the room with his wide and curious green eyes.

Rank and file was present here, from city planning to supply logistics and chief peacekeepers; the one familiar face belonging to Hellbat Schilt whom had invited them to tea the other day– and Harpuia, as the only child to sit through such council meetings, smiled.

The day to day operations were of no interest to him, and words readily turned into repetitive murmurs when he happily sat with his father; where X was, he would be, too – now and ever.

A protective arm snugly held Harpuia in place; once, reploids hadn’t been planned to become parents in the same vein as humans – but centuries had passed since the first reploid was built, and still X was the one to pioneer, four children of his own, to cherish and love.

“Shall we look for something nice for your siblings later..?”

* * *

Harpuia blinked his sleepy eyes, and with the quietest he could muster, yawned; with voices flitting about the room, he felt comforted – and for a moment so, so far away.

“Sir, do you need a moment..?”, an unfamiliar voice cautiously piped up – the here, the now calling for him when memories still shone in his eyes, clear as day.

“...no...I am fine. Proceed.”


	6. Times Change: Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i would like to thank everyone who commented and/or left a kudos, you made my week(s) ❤️ may you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones :)  
> > https://youtu.be/j37GED-AR3M

When every thing was becoming too frantic, he would stay up, to gaze at the starry night sky.

The thousands of stars looking back at him, with millions more that he couldn’t see – and he was just X once again; not an angel, not a saviour, _just_ –

The X who knew that the stars now were the stars of old and would be the stars of those to be. The X who knew that he was but one person, one insignificant soul – and that he wasn’t alone.

Not with the little tyke trying to sneak up to him.

Tentative steps approaching him, he kept still, listening and waiting, knowing the little one was doing his best to live up to his name;

Phantom.

Such a quiet kid; rather left to his own devices, from reading to rounding up every pillow and blanket in the household to build a cozy fort for himself; with a few little adjustments, the blanket fort still stood, just a few less pillows, but with extra luminescent stars against the wall.

X was still smiling inwardly, when Phantom nudged his leg; carrying a tome almost half his size and a red shawl trailing behind him, his expectations were clear as day.

It was time for a story.

“Who are you today?”, X asked as he gestured inside; he had quite the hunch what they would be reading tonight, settled inside the cuddly lair with Phantom seated in his lap. He was certain that by now, the both of them could recite this particular story by heart, but even then, still– his boy loved it, loved doing the voices, loved the time for just the two of them.

“Hero.”

“…but you already are my hero.”, he hushed quietly, under the glowing star stickers. The book in hand, X began to read– and Phantom beamed.

“Once, there were reploids called, ‘Maverick hunters’…”

* * *

  
With the raise of Neo Arcadia, new heroes arose, their stories standing proudly next to those of the legendary duo X and Zero. ¹) One of these tells the tale of a reploid, clad in starlight like a living shadow, seemingly able to move like a ghost. With the little information available, he was dubbed ‘Phantom’ though it is unclear which way the name was influenced, giving room to ample speculations. Fact of the matter, Phantom was regarded as a benevolent being, watching over the city’s inhabitants and becoming the protagonist of a local folktale "The Shadow's Keeper".

¹) Historians claim the presence of a third reploid, but at the time of writing their existence is still disputed; research on the matter is ongoing, and updates pending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't yet figured out what to do with Axl ;v;


	7. Times Change: Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X gets reminded why he loves his daughter djfkjhlkfhlkdgljf
> 
> > https://youtu.be/AAQh4dzpDNo

Some days more than other, he longed for olden days–  
  
When he wasn’t the ruler of Neo Arcadia…  
When he wasn’t the paragon of virtue…  
When had more time, to himself and those that mattered to him…  
  
These times, now far in the past. Oh, how he missed them! How much he missed being able to walk down a street and simply being one in the crowd. Watching others in passing, hearing laughter – the sounds and scents and sights of the city!  
  
Abel City.  
  
When he had just joined the Maverick Hunters and–  
  
“Daddy, hurry! Hurry, or we’re gonna miss it!”, a tiny foot stomped, squeaked a bit even thanks to the blue rubber boots; and she was right: the rain wouldn’t last forever, especially not the nice and soft kind of summer rains like this. Though Leviathan in her blue raincoat would argue that rain never lasted long enough, to her liking anyway – and that the city didn’t have enough water to begin with.  
  
Rain was one of her favourite playtimes; rubber boots, raincoats, umbrellas – splashing puddles, sailing paper boats, the streets to herself; rainbows, breaking clouds, soft winds tickling her nose, her own reflection waiting on the sidewalk.  
Rain made everything better – what was there not to love about it?  
  
X followed her closely with a smile; clad in a similarly azure raincoat, the two made a good pair, and from afar no one would be any the wiser who was in such a good mood on a rainy day like this. For Levi’s enthusiasm was infectious, because for all of her blue, she was anything but. 

In her company, only this moment mattered.  And for her, he would endure any arduousness.

“I wanna go see the sea next...”

* * *

Days in Neo Arcadia were never short of work, and staff meetings were a common occurrence; but as every thing was running smoothly, some meetings only had the veneer of professionalism; any reason was a welcome excuse to catch up with the family. 

This also included giving a speech to her brothers to make a point.

“And that’s why– I say, we **must** go to the beach.”


	8. Times Change: Fefnir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i am back. at last.  
> this week has been a ride, i tell you; first, it got cold...and then, the snow came. so much, snow. i'm not exaggerating if i say, it's the most snow we've had in a decade, and i can assure you, i've been here for it, making the most of it. it's all so pretty :D! and i was reminded of my own childhood. 
> 
> anyway, moving on!  
> it's been almost, two weeks now but. @MYuzuki i'm still floored when i think about your note, thank you ;v; friend. i'm so happy to say that you were among the first ppl i interacted with in the fandom ;;;;  
> furthermore! i want to give a shout-out to @Bioluminonsense for being all-around awesome; whenever i've had a dry spell, your comments cheered me up and keep me going. thank you :3 may you enjoy this chapter as well, buddy ^^

He wasn‘t sure what he expected.

For years, he had expected Sigma to return, coming back for a comeback. Vile, too.

Just like he had expected to have Zero by his side ever after. And Axl, too.

Conversely, he hadn’t expected to become the de-facto leader of Neo Arcadia – not without his friends at least.

And actually, he hadn’t expected to have children one day, but these twists and turns of fate, he kept them close to his heart; they kept him warm. Though… though, he hadn’t expected to care for bots so boisterous and enthusiastic– no, wait… that was just Fefnir.

X let out a soft sigh and smiled to himself.

He loved the little one dearly, but some times, Fefnir was too much even for him. For his siblings, too.

It was good, then, that Fefnir wasn’t shy about going out on his own, and X trusted him in this regard, even if it meant at the end of many a day, standing in front of his father and…

“Here pleeease!”, Fefnir beamed, index finger poking his own cheek. It had become a sort of a ritual by now: bathed in dust after a long day of play, he would ask for X to fetch the box of bandaids; bandaids neither of them needed, by their very nature of being. But bandaids X nevertheless had stocked, courtesy of the human reploid scientists who had equipped the ‘young father’ with far too many useful baby items.

_I_ _tems that ha_ _ve_ _found use, after all_ , X mused as he sat cross-legged from Fefnir, this moment so familiar and yet so strange, the words oft-said, and thoughts unspoken.

“There, brave warrior. All patched up.”

‘ _Why must we fight another? Humans, reploids…’_

“Will you continue the fight now?”

‘ _What will you do?’_

“And will you take better care next time?”

‘ _What are you fighting for?’_

Echoes that would ring out throughout time.

“Yes, I will fight, and be strong. For you, and anyone. If you do, too.”

* * *

‘ _Why do we fight?’_

"I'm sure everyone of you, has wondered this at one point of time. And the answer you found, was a particular one, different from that of the reploid to your left, to your right. It is a good question, no doubt. It is important to think about.

But, in my humble opinion, it’s not the full question. Better it is to ask,

\- what do we fight for?, and

\- who do we fight for?

And it should come naturally–

...we fight for our home, for Neo Arcadia.

...and we fight for our friends, our family.

Their home is our home, and in this, we are one. On the battlefield, we are never alone. Our brothers and sisters in arms, and our brothers and sisters at home.

Remember that.

For Neo Arcadia!

  
  


Welcome to the Jin’en Gundan!”

\- Fighter General Fefnir, welcome address to the Scorched Earth Squadron 21XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo to myself: don't post half-done things ><;


	9. Times Change: Copy X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't quite settle on a title with this one. i feel like the story belongs here, but i'm not sure if it does merit the "Times Change" tag or, the runner-up "Reversal" as that is what it's currently saved as on my laptop. the story itself is a truly interesting prospect to me, and i hope to delve into this further, what it means to be growing up as a 'copy'...even more so, what it means to be a 'perfect copy'.

He shouldn‘t be here.

He shouldn‘t be here, in this part of Neo Arcadia. Shouldn‘t be in this lonely hallway, heading towards that door. Shouldn’t be in this room of machines and monitors; this room with him.

But, should he be there, either?

Should they be so dependant on him, deify him, that for the time when he was gone, they made a replica, a copy of him?

X wasn’t the one to answer this question.

Although he had lived longer, than anyone who came after him; seen more, traveled further, to outer space and beyond; forged friendships, grew love, and experienced  betrayal – more than once – that it almost broke him, nothing had prepared him for this moment. 

The two red eyes gazing at him, with so much wonder.

Could they make a copy of him? Another him?

Should they, to begin with?

_‘Yes’_ he would say, the moment the tiny hand grasped his finger; the wonders of reploid life and love, in his arms once more.

One day, the little one would take his place, but until then, it would be his task to prepare him for that moment.

* * *

The situation was dire; he knew that, the moment his generals… no, his siblings, retreated to his room soundly beaten: Leviathan, a little better for wear, tending to her injured brothers.

‘Master X..!’ he could sense Harpuia’s plea as he walked past without looking, but he knew what to do, what had to be done – what he must do. With the sirens blaring, doors opening– and the shadow appearing.

“You’ve come far enough. There will be no coming back from this now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out writing a compelling 'speech the end boss gives you before engaging' is pretty difficult [laughs] but i tried. 
> 
> i'm well aware that this chapter is a bit at odds with "Emperor's Dream" but that is, because the latter was the very first scene in an unwritten MMZ AU - despite the modifications i made   
> 1) Copy X isn't the misled ruler, 2) Ciel has no reason to run away to form the Resistance and stays with Copy X/the Four Guardians and 3) Phantom doesn't die, the story turned pretty dark pretty quick. as i was mapping out the storyboard, i eventually ran into a gaping plothole and canned the whole thing altogether...except for the endearing intro ^^; speaking of...i would like to write a chapter for Ciel.   
> as you can tell, i love these characters a lot!


	10. Times Change: X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a fic i never wrote, detailing X's & Zero's budding friendship (and slow burn romance)  
> i like the thought of reploids developing their own slang, but this story is as much a hommage to a friend and the rp we had, as i also like to think that X of all people would use both typical human & reploid expressions
> 
> this chapter is X/Zero

One of the first indulgences X allowed himself as member of the Maverick Hunters was to buy a bed.

…actually, he had kept the blanket from Cain Labs. And a pillow. And Zero had gifted him a new stuffed animal. But that was all waaaay before–

Alright, one of his first _major_ indulgences was to get a bed.

X could have saved space and Zenny if he had kept the charging capsule, and certainly that would have been more practical for a reploid as himself – but it lacked the comfort, the meaning. There was only so much personal touch he could give these standard models, as efficient they were in their function, as utilitarian and spartan they felt to him.

Not even a few comfort items could amend to that.

“For real, X?”, Zero asked with arms crossed in front of his chest, and such incredulity in his voice as if it hadn’t been the next logical step. Being friends with X, he should have known better.

“Oh, shut it!”, came the reply with laughter, and a pillow flying into Zero’s face. “If you were in my place, you’d agree!” X reclined on the bed, patting the empty spot next to him. Zero sighed meaningfully and dropped the pillow on X’s midsection before joining his best friend. For a moment it was absolutely still as he waited for Zero’s verdict.

“Do you take constructive criticism?”

“Go ahead.”

“It’s too small.”

“...goddamnit.”

* * *

B eds were nice. Nice and comfy. But even better than a bed, was a big bed, with enough room for any kind of comfort he could need.  And Asimov, did he need the comfort, when the emptiness threatened to swallow him every night.

“Papa…”, a timid voice greeted him, tiny feet shuffling away from the door sliding neatly shut. In but a moment, X was seated and picked Harpuia up into his lap. “Monsters?” When Harpuia nodded, X held him in a tender embrace, making room for the both of them to sleep. 

“No monsters here, I promise. Mr. Fluffy Muffins is going to protect both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > https://youtu.be/HGH-4jQZRcc  
> this song gives me such strong vibes, about X's time when Zero was sealed


	11. Times Change: Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the same unwritten fic as chapter 10; previous reading is not required
> 
> ship: X/Zero

Precision, punctuality, and all the deadly grace of a perfect war machine.

At one point he had wondered if he was built for the job – or if the Maverick Hunters were created for him, the right bot at the right time and place. His success, his rank, all supported the notion, and nothing would’ve ever changed that–

…except for a blue reploid lab assistant and scientist turned hunter.

First, he had rolled his eyes at Sigma, and later at X himself.

This assignment, he was not cut out for it, instructing a rookie like this – but a job was a job, even if he often did not understand X and his antics, repeatedly running into him at the most unlikely places, that he began to wonder:

“X, why are you here?”

Overlooking the city’s skyline, it wasn’t the first time Zero had found him here, in the afternoon, the evening, and while he could see that the view was nice, he didn’t quite share the same sentiment.

“I told you that reploids were built after my design. Do you know how the city looked like before? Before reploids, when I was the only one?”, X began without taking his eyes off the city stretching out before them; once, he had been too baffled by the blue reploid’s minutiae when it came to emulating human behaviour, but he had learnt. He had also learnt, that X had a thing for rhetorical questions, and thus decided to keep quiet.

“The world has changed. It is a different place, than when I woke up. By helping Dr. Cain, I have already done good, the best I could as a scientist. But I know, I can do better.”

‘ _As a Maverick Hunter.’_ Zero’s mind helpfully supplied, and when he looked again, he had X’s full attention, a smile and warm green eyes only resting on him now.

“And, why are you here, Zero?”

* * *

The details of the meeting evaded him. Some times lively, some times businesslike, Zero knew the reploids by name, but was still picking up on their quirks. The green one– very diligent, and second in command only to the one with red eyes. All for justice, and unconditional compassion. The blue one– playful, and oh so caring; the phrase ‘a heart in the right place’ came to his mind.

Red and black, so seemingly contrasting, but he could sense their spirits, pure and true.

In each and everyone, he could see them clearly – the pieces of X, all falling into place – and with them, his own journey.

‘ _Why are you here, Zero?’_

“I’m here, because of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this far, i would assume you liked the stories up till now! - that's awesome! i've had lots of fun writing. but, i have some sad news now: come tomorrow, i'm going to be away from home for a bit, and i don't know when i'll be able to update here..mainly because i don't know how long i'll be gone [laughs] but, before i go, i wanted to thank you for sticking around for all these chapters. 
> 
> to @Bioluminonsense in particular, i want to thank you; it always made me smile and proud to know, when i did a character justice, or certain lines you liked in particular. i'm sorry that this is all coming so out of left-field! if i'm away, i at least wanted to leave you with a bit of extra reading ^^ i hope you can forgive me there, and that we'll see again when i get to post chapter 12  
> i for certain will think of you when i'm picking up my pencil next time.


	12. A dramatic love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, and what i like about it, is the word flow. It has, such a good flow. I just love it.
> 
> WARNING: this story gets dark - implied character death - but it doesn't have a bad ending. everyone lives.
> 
> ship: Copy X/Omega

When he sees Omega for the first time he’s a bit taken aback by the sheer size; it’s a bit excessive he thinks, and he’s not sure what to make of it, but Dr. Weil assures him that they’re on the same side... although Harpuia has his doubts.

But what does he know, anyway?

There’s no reason for Copy X to distrust the good doctor who brought him back from the scrapheap.

When he sees Omega for the second time it’s inside Neo Arcadia proper; he thinks he can hear Harpuia’s voice but when he arrives at the scene, it’s just him and Omega – the hero reborn and the god in the making; they share a moment of silence together, because he has no words for Omega, but some things need no – have no – words.

When Dr. Weil shows up to confer with Omega, Copy X concedes the privacy to him.

Their plan, he promises in parting, will defeat the Resistance and return Neo Arcadia to order and prosperity.

The next time he sees Omega is through a screen, while Dr. Weil brings him up to speed on the next steps of their plan: with Zero still undefeated it’s a recon mission for something that is guaranteed to give them an edge over the Resistance once and for all, except when Zero shows up for real and it suddenly isn’t a simple recon mission any more and he can’t help but watch the fight break loose. 

Remembering the defeat and humiliation he experienced at the hands of the red reploid, he is immediately entranced, and eager to watch Omega bring his arch nemesis to his knees at long last. 

Then the screen goes blank, but before that he sees Harpuia and Fefnir, and is certain of the outcome of the fight.

When he sees Omega again, it's in the medbay; whom he doesn't see, is Harpuia or any other of his generals, but he's not wasting another thought on them when he sees the armour open up and the mechanics retrieve a reploid that looks suspiciously like Zero and the anger he feels shoots through the roof of the hangar. 

"This, is Omega's true form. The real Zero...", Dr. Weil explains with no small measure of pride, and it's only barely that Copy X is able to reign in his wrath.

The doctor is right, they are on the same team afterall.

The tenth or twentieth time - he isn't sure any more, with all the small encounters in passing - he's in Neo Arcadia again although the city is beginning to look so different from all the fighting; on the way to Dr. Weil he passes by the now lifeless remains of his once guardians and thinks _Good. They've made their choice._ Just as he has made his own.

The war is coming to an end, he can feel it. The final battle is upon them.

The last time he sees Omega he's alone; the surrounding area of what was once Neo Arcadia is gone. His generals are gone. Dr. Weil is gone.

All he has left is the immense crater housing Omega's armour, now cracked open, and he knows what to do; knows how to descend with the grace of a fallen angel; knows to look beyond the battered body of what is Zero or Omega or- to reach out his hand and thumb along his cheek, lean in and indulge in the one thing that's been nagging at the back of his mind ever since.

It took the world to fall, everyone to disappear, and a future at stake and still...

For this kiss alone, he would risk it all again.

* * *

Copy X discards the datapad with a scoff; he's not sure what is more infuriating - that the author wrote about his failure and defeat, that they insinuated that he was scrapped, or the ending altogether.

He does care for Omega a lot, but he would keep at least Harpuia around, just so he had someone to work for him.

"Master X, is everything alright?"

Speaking of- Copy X lifts his head and turns towards Harpuia's voice; sure enough, he had all attention on himself, the green general holding his breath in genuine concern, and yet Copy merely gives a dismissive wave of a hand. Before Harpuia can say any more, let alone stop her, Levi dives for the read he just tossed aside.

"...a dramatic love story!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Greetings from me. Im currently in the psychatric ward, and...typing a story on my phone is pretty much hardmode [laughs]. If you spot any typos, know that i tried.
> 
> If anyone reading this wants to add me, my discord handle is Ana#5289

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's me again.  
> How'd you enjoy this little read? Thoughts? Criticism? SPOT ANY TYPOS??? Lemme know in the comments below :0


End file.
